landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mama Sharptooth/Gallery
This page is dedicated to the images of Mama Sharptooth. Original version Chomper's Mom & Dad.png Papa bigger than Mama.png|Papa Sharptooth appears larger than Mama Sharptooth and with larger pupils, arms and claws. Sharptooth attack 02.png Chomper tripped his mother.png Mama Sharptooth correct posture.png|Mama Sharptooth in the correct theropod posture, after getting back on her feet Sharptooth attack 03.png|Mama chases after Cera. Chompersparents_zps988b55d9.png|Mama Sharptooth accidentally biting Papa Sharptooth T-rex vs T-rex.png|Mama and Papa fighting Screen Shot 2016-05-30 at 7.18.12 PM.png|Knocked down by Grandma and Grandpa Longneck Papa finding Littlefoot and Chomper.png|Mama's mate finds Littlefoot and Chomper Land-before-time2.png|Mama and Papa chase off Ozzy and Strut Remastered version Chompers_parents_first_appear.png|Mama and Papa Sharptooth meet Littlefoot and co. for the first time Chompers_parents_and_lava_river.png|The two Tyrannosaurus begin their pursuit of the kids Sharpteeth chase Littlefoot and friends.png|Mama & Papa chasing the gang The_first_instance_of_sharpteeth_abusing_trees.png|Mama Sharptooth knocks over trees Mama_Sharptooth_headbutts_Grandpa.png|Mama headbutts Grandpa Longneck, sending him down to the ground Vlcsnap-2017-06-06-01h15m44s130.png Mama_prepares_to_eat_Grandpa.png|The T. rex prepares to finish the job Mama_Sharptooth_falls_over.png|Mama is tripped by Littlefoot and her own son Mamas_very_angry.png|She continues her pursuit Vlcsnap-2017-06-06-01h17m50s879.png|Mama Sharptooth scaring Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper (the latter is offscreen) into a small cave Mama Sharptooth after Cera rams her heel.png Rock to the head.png|Mama is clobbered by a rock dropped by Spike Mama Sharptooth oof.png|Mama Sharptooth is temporarily taken out of commission Chompers_parents_are_forced_away.png|Mama and Papa retreat Chompers_parents_realize.png Tyrannosaurs_united.png|The sharptooth family is reunited Sharptooth_family_going_back_home.png|The tyrannosaurs head toward the Mysterious Beyond Mama_and_Papa_watch_Chomper_leave_them.png|Mama and Papa watch as Chomper leaves them to help Littlefoot Mamas revenge.png|Mama Sharptooth lunges at Ozzy and Strut Original version Mama Sharptooth entrance.png|Mama Sharptooth in the fifth film Chompers Parents.png|Papa Sharptooth showing his mate his concerns for their son gathering plants Chomper's Mother.png TwoTyrannosaurusVsOneGiganotosaurus.png|Mama Sharptooth and Papa Sharptooth approach the Plated Sharptooth for their fight Sharptooth vs. Sharptooth.png|Mama vs. Plates Chompers mom wounded.png|Mama after being slashed in the leg by the Plated Sharptooth PlatesLength.png Massive tail attack.png|Mama is tail-whipped by the Plated Sharptooth MamaSharptoothCrashingToGround.png|Mama Sharptooth crashes to the ground Almost gone bad.png|The Plated Sharptooth approaches Chomper's mother Screenshot35.png|Mama with Papa Screenshot36.png|Chomper's parents believe the Swimming Sharptooth is coming back Screenshot42.png Screenshot43.png|Mama smiling at Cera Maa5 85.png Screenshot50.png Maa5 87.png|Mama thanking Littlefoot for saving her son Chomper's Parents last appearance.png|She and her mate look at the gang before they leave the island; this is also their last appearance. Remastered version Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h28m59s683.png|Mama Sharptooth alongside her mate Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m02s536.png|Mama Sharptooth's response to Chomper asking to bring some friends with him Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m25s725.png|Papa Sharptooth picks up the scent of Littlefoot Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m32s988.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h40m20s779.png|Chomper comes up with an alibi to stop Chomper's parents from discovering the gang, and it works Plates tears open Mamas leg.png|Mama is slashed on the leg by the Plated Sharptooth Gifs Mama Sharptooth Gif 1.gif|Mama nearly eats both Littlefoot and Cera Webp.net-resizeimage.gif|She and her mate realize that Chomper is their son. Plated Sharptooth Vs Mama Sharptooth 1.gif Plated Sharptooth vs Mama Sharptooth 2.gif Plated Sharptooth vs Papa Sharptooth 2.gif|Papa recovers and delivers a tail-whip of his own to Plateback. Video File:Sharptooth - Land Before Time 2|A video of Mama & Papa's first appearance. Category:Galleries